1. Technical Field
The present invention is related generally to outdoor power equipment and attachments for use therewith. More particularly, the present invention typically includes a hopper, conveyor belt assembly and hydraulic system typically powered by the engine of the outdoor power equipment. Specifically, the invention is related to such equipment which is configured to throw mulch or other particulate material from within the hopper while the equipment is driven along the ground.
2. Background Information
There is a wide variety of self-propelled outdoor power equipment, such as those used in the landscape, lawn and garden, forestry and utility equipment industries. These self-propelled units may be walk-behind units, stand-on units or sit-on units which typically include three or four wheels. By way of example, such self-propelled units may be in the form of lawnmowers, leaf blowers, snow blowers or throwers, fertilizer spreaders, topdressers, aerators, power brooms, garden tractors, utility vehicles and the like. Many of these units are within the category of lawn care equipment or turf care machines. Some of these units, such as power mowers, may have a zero turning radius whereby they are sometimes referred to as “zero turn” or “z turn” mowers or the like. Many of these units are configured for a single function, such as cutting grass, throwing snow or spreading fertilizer. However, other units may be configured to achieve more than one function, and may include attachments to that end. Many such attachments are configured to be towed or pushed by the self-propelled unit whereby such attachments typically include wheels. Caster or broadcast spreaders have been configured to mount on self-propelled units, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,502,771 and 6,637,678 both of which were granted to Wyne. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,218 granted to Metzler et al. is directed to a landscape edging attachment. Furthermore, topdressers include models utilizing a conveyor belt to deliver particulate material through a rotating brush for distribution onto the ground, as well as those which use a rapidly spinning bar having steel plates secured thereto which strike the particulate material for distribution thereof. In addition, one unit sold under the name “Dakota 410 Rear Conveyor” utilizes a hopper which feeds particulate material onto a rear conveyor belt external to the hopper such that the external conveyor belt feeds the material outwardly to the side of the self-propelled unit. One of the drawbacks to the rear conveyor is that the operator must look back over his or her shoulder while driving the self-propelled unit in order to ensure the proper distribution from the rear conveyor. The present invention addresses this and other needs in the art.